Silence Is Sweetest
by TheQuietGirl23
Summary: The main plot is over, and Hikari saved the land of Castanet. But this story isn't about her. It's about how her young daughter  who has a special secret  captures the heart of everyone's favorite Wizard. No, not Harry Potter. Oh...lame joke. :P
1. Chapter 1

The winter air was crisp and clean but could do nothing to calm Hikari's nerves. With her eldest daughter in tow, the pair headed onto the path that led to Harmonica Town just as they had done everyday for the past few weeks. The young girl, Cara, was bundled head to toe in her warmest clothes because a powerful storm was expected any day now. Cara shivered as the icy sea breeze hit her pale cheeks and pulled her beanie down over her head of long purple hair.

Hikari had no time to scope the strand of beach for items like she usually did. She walked there only to avoid any travelers that might pass. The fewer people knew of her and her daughter's comings and goings, the better. The woman hurried along the beach with her hand holding on tightly to her child's. She was filled with too many thoughts to talk and was so swarmed with them that she didn't notice that her hand was holding air.

"Cara!" Hikari turned around to find her child halfway down the beach, with her violet hair flowing behind her as she knelt down by the water's edge. "What are you doing?"

The girl looked back up at her mother and held up a seashell as an answer. Her mother sighed with relief and jogged over to embrace her child. _There were tears in her eyes_, the child noted.

Normally, when Cara would find a seashell she would give it to her mother to hold on to it until she could give it to her father. He liked the delicate pink shells and Cara was always happy to see him happy. But today Cara held on tightly to the shell as they walked into the edge of town. She had a special use for the shell today. It was a gift, but not for her father.

Once into town Hikari became even more paranoid. She held Cara close and pulled he own beanie over her head of short, wavy, brown hair. The mother led her child up the path passed the mayor's house and almost made it past the clinic when a soft voice called her name.

"Hello, Hikari," she the shy voice. If it was anyone else Hikari would have pretended not to hear. But it was Candace, her first and closest female friend. The mother had forgotten the blue haired woman would be around the area at this time.

"Hello, Candace!" Hikari called out as happily as she could muster. Beside her Cara nodded a greeting. "Cold outside today, don't you think?" Candace nodded and said, "And it's only the beginning. I can't wait for spring." Hikari rushed out her agreement. As guilty as she felt for pushing aside for timid friend, she had other priorities.

"Well, I'll see you around Candace!" Hikari called out as she walked away before the woman could say anything else. "Bye, bye Candace!" Cara yelled out behind her as her mother pulled her away. Candace watched the pair quickly walk away and couldn't help but wonder what a responsible mother like Hikari was doing outside with her daughter right before a storm.

Hikari's heart was still beating fast from her encounter with Candace. But luckily the duo had completed their journey. Outside, with delicate snowflakes dancing around them, mother and child stood in front of the green door of the white house. Cara fondled the shell in her young hands. The girl couldn't wait to deliver her gift, she wanted to see him smile. Meanwhile, Hikari took a deep breath and cast a silent prayer to the goddess. _Please let no one else have seen us and please, don't let my husband find out._


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later mother and daughter arrived back at their farm. Hikari was relieved to finally be home and smiled happily. However the child scowled and jammed her tiny fists into her coat pockets. The Wizard didn't like her gift and it was the third thing she tried! Mushrooms and berries didn't work so Cara was determined that the shell would. She knew many people like liked the shells. _But the Wizard isn't like other people_, she thought. As she contemplated what to do about her gift predicament, the girl's mother walked her towards their cozy home.

Inside, Hikari's husband slowly brushed their youngest daughter's hair. The young girl, Ruby, yawned and hugged herself tight in her warm flannel pajamas. But went she heard the door creek open her crimson eyes brightened in excitement. "You're home!" she cried out happily as she jumped off her father's lap and ran into her mother's arms. Hikari laughed and embraced the giddy child as she tried to brush off the light dusting of snow that covered her. Cara smiled and rolled her eyes at her younger sister's antics. Relieved to finally be out of the cold, Cara pulled her beanie off but spun around went it was ripped from her hand.

"How many times to I have to tell you that this hat doesn't go with that jacket?" her father teased as he held his eldest daughter's hat high above her head. After a few failed jumps Cara stuck her tongue out at her amused father, who at this point was laughing at her. He laughed loudly, surrendering the beanie and gave Cara an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing out in this cold anyway, sweetie?" the father pondered out loud. Cara saw his smile shrink a little and his eyes dimmed. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him so bad! But she had promised to keep it a secret and a promise was a promise. She shrugged, "I just like helping Mom run errands in town." Her father's shoulder's sagged. He knew Cara wasn't telling the truth and was broken hearted about it. The two used to be so close, now she just seemed distant.

Hikari hadn't even noticed the darkness in the sky went she headed home, but her daughter's pj's reminded her about what time it was. "Ok girls, it's time for you to go to bed!" Cara groaned to herself. She was sick of being treated like a baby. But Ruby had other ideas. "Can we have a bedtime story first?" she rushed out. Hikari nodded at her daughter who promptly jumped up and down. "I'll take care of it," her husband said and he ushered his daughter's into the room both girls shared.

Hikari was happy for a moment alone. Once her husband left the room she dug around in her toolbox for what she was looking for. She grinned when she found it right where she had hidden it from her spouse. She carefully held the Shining Pumpkin in her arms and couldn't wait for him to come back. Shining Pumpkins were one of his favorite things. Hikari had saved it from their last pumpkin crop of autumn. She figured he deserved a treat.

She met Julius shortly after arriving in Castanet. At first his appearance shocked her. His eyes, like two bright rubies, dazzled her and his streaked purple hair stunned her at first. And his taste in fashion certainly surpassed hers. In the beginning she only wanted to be friends. But day after day she found herself back at the Accessory Shop where he worked and being determined to give him his favorite things. Before Hikari even knew it, Julius had wrapped himself around her heart. The moment she had heard the legend of the blue feather, she knew what her heart wanted her to do.

Their time as newlyweds was blissful and short-lived. Soon arrived Cara and then Ruby, spinning their lives in new directions they never expected. But the pair never regretted a moment.

As Hikari reminisced, Julius crept back inside with his back to her. Hikari smiled and hid the pumpkin behind her. "Guess what I have?" she teased. Julius didn't say anything or even turn around. But Hikari couldn't be ignored. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The man slowly turned around and found himself face to face with the Shining Pumpkin. Hikari had her biggest smile on her face and couldn't wait to see the joy in Julius' eyes. But when she looked into them she just found disappointment.

"I can't accept this," he mumbled as he turned back around. At that Hikari's heart crumbled. "W-why?" she stuttered, "Is there something wrong?"

At that, Julius was furious. "Is there something wrong?" he mimicked, "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?" he shouted. Hikari rushed to hush him, pointing at the room with the sleeping girls. With the silent mention of his daughters, he tried to gain back his composer.

Hikari was devastated._ He found out_, she thought. She almost wanted to cry. Hikari had thought that Julius wasn't that mad. She knew that her sneaking around was causing tension but when she came home and saw all her fields nicely watered just like she had asked, she thought that he would eventually forgive her. But now she wasn't so sure.

Slowly, Julius' breathing went back to normal and he looked deep into Hikari's eyes. "Are you," he said slowly, giving each word emphases, "having an affair?"

"WHAT?"

Julius quickly covered Hikari's mouth but pulled away when he felt sharp pain. "Did you just bite me?" Hikari ignored the question and was shaking with rage.

"Firstly, I would _never_ do that to this family," she hissed, "and secondly, I would _never_ put Cara in the middle."

"Then what's going on?" Julius cried with exasperation.

After a long pause, Hikari said, "I can't tell you."

Back in the girls' room Cara was wide awake. She didn't have to guess about what it was about. _It's all my fault_, she thought. The young girl wrapped her arms around her knees and looked out her window. The stars were bright and reminded Cara of the Wizard. _He loves the stars_. She couldn't help but wonder if he was watching them too.

"Cara, why are Mommy and Daddy fighting?"

Cara jumped. She had thought her little sister was asleep. But beside her was a wide-awake Rudy with concern in her eyes. Through the years the sisters shared everything, and now Cara wished to continue that.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Her little sister nodded.

"You have to promise not to tell!" Cara warned.

She nodded again. Cara sighed a sigh older than her years and leaned into her sister's ear and cupped her hand around her ear.

"I have magic."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry I never got around to doing this on the first chapter but there are a few things I want to point out/address. One, at the end of chapter 2 it should be a purple door not green (that's what I get for not looking back at the game!). Two, when Cara said "mushroom" in chapter 1, I should have clarified that it was a "common mushroom" not a Fugue (unless of course if that character does like common mushrooms, if so please tell me!) I also apologize for all my mistakes that appear in the chapters. **

** Sidenote: This is my first attempt at a fanfic and reviews and tips would be awesome! Back to the story!**

In the middle of the night, the orange Harvest Sprite Finn dashed home. He had gone to go see the Harvest Goddess that day because she told him he and Hikari had to go meet with the Harvest King. Finn was so excited! To have another mission with Hikari would make him so happy! He loved to be useful and helpful, especially with Hikari! With all his energy, he flew even faster than usual. He sped past the Carpenter Shop, the Bridge, and the farm's tiny pond until he was back home. He smiled to himself and flew towards the house, resisting the urge to yell for Hikari at the top of his little lungs. For a split second his mind wandered over the large bundle on the porch steps. But he was far too excited to stop and explore, and continued on his way inside the house.

Outside, Cara wrapped the blanket tightly around her. She came out to watch the stars. It was easier to see them on the steps than in her bedroom window. But the girl found herself distracted when a speeding Finn buzzed by. _What was he doing out in the middle of the night? _

Hikari woke to a tiny figure pulling on her shirtsleeve. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring at a half-crazed Finn, who was so excited by this point that he was jumping up and down and flailing his arms all over. "Finn? What is it?"

The little sprite yelled quietly, "Get up Hikari!"

The woman shook her head and stumbled out of bed. She wasn't worried about waking up Julius; he was sleeping on the couch. "Okay, calm down Finn. Now what's going on?" Finn sucked in a giant mouthful of air and exploded, "'!"

Hikari nodded understandingly. After all her years with Finn she was used to his gibberish. "What's the mission?" As Finn began to explain the whole story even faster, Hikari glanced at her sleeping husband. Before Finn had even finished she was shaking her head.

"I can't do it Finn. I just can't do it."

Feeling totally defeated, Hikari collapsed in a kitchen chair and buried her head in her hands. "I just can't do," she said again, more to herself than to Finn. "I can't keep hurting my family; I can't keep trying to hide a whole part of me from my family anymore!"

The sprite patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I know it's tough for you Hikari but it's not like you can just go up and tell Julius about magic!" the sprite exclaimed, "Remember when you tried to show him the Harvest Goddess?"

Hikari sighed. That was right after they got married. Hikari had hoped that since they were husband and wife it would be enough to allow him to enter the secret part of her life. But when Julius came up to the Goddess Tree, the man promptly fainted.

"Humans can't comprehend the magical world," Hikari said, mimicking the Goddess's words. "They fear what they don't understand." Finn nodded, he remembered that day too. Hikari was so sad. "Well, it probably was a good thing that she erased his memory of it, huh Hikari?" The woman nodded and tears were beginning to spill.

"I just don't know what to do. Hiding the fact that I saved the land is one thing but now I have to hide a part of my daughter for my family as well. I don't think I can do it!" Finn wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I can slowly feel it tear this family apart!"

On the porch steps Hikari's eldest daughter wrapped her head in her hands. _It's all my fault_, she thought. Cara wanted to cry but she knew her mother was shedding tears enough for the both of them. Her mother always made sniffling noises when she cried.

"Eavesdropping is very, very rude!" a tiny voice scolded her. Cara jumped and spun around to see Finn floating behind her.

"I was not." she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Was to."

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Fine," the purple haired child mumbled, "I'm sorry." Finn smiled at his victory and sat down on her small shoulder. For several moments the odd pair sat in a peaceful silence. But then it occurred to Finn that it was late and he looked at Cara questionably. "What are you doing up anyway?"

The young girl sighed and never took her eyes off the sky. "What if I told you I wanted to runaway?"

Finn's eyes bugged out at her answer and flew off her shoulder. With arms flailing her cried, "What? You can't runaway! What about your family?"

"It will be better once I leave. Mom and Dad will stop fighting and they will all be happy again. You saw how Mom was crying, Finn! Do you want that to keep happening?"

Finn didn't know what to say to her. He knew that he didn't want her to go. He liked that she could see him because of her powers. They were becoming friends. But when he looked into her sad eyes he was filled with confliction. A Harvest Sprite wasn't meant to make hard decisions like these! He needed Hikari.

With tears in his eyes, Finn cried, "Hikari! Hikar-."

Realizing what he was going to do, Cara snatched up the little sprite in her hands. "No, Finn! You can't tell Mom!" But the sprite didn't stop fighting and the girl looked for something to use. _Ah ha!_

Throwing the blanket off, Cara sprinted to the closest field. Being as gentle as she could, she ripped off the lid of the shipping bin and tossed the sprite inside. Before a confused Finn could even dust off his bottom, the lid was snapped closed.

"I'm so sorry, Finn," Cara whispered, "But this is something I need to do. I don't want this family burdened by a freak like me."

With those parting words the young girl ran off. She wished she hadn't discarded the blanket. It was getting colder. And as she ran past the pond on the west side of the farm she saw snowflakes fall. The storm her mother had warned her about was here. Cara frowned as dark clouds overtook her stars. Giving the sky one last glance, the child pulled her flimsy nightshirt tighter and brought her favorite beanie over her ears. A small voice whispered to her, begging her to turn back now and forget her rash ideas. But Cara shook them out and continued running up the path toward the Garmon Mine district. _I am a Witch_, she thought. _I might be a young one, but still!_

As the girl continued her trek she thought of a perfect place to hind. Someplace where no one would ever find her. Not in a million years! The young girl smiled as her fears left her and she became filled with an anxious kind of joy. Around her snowflakes billowed and she laughed out loud, loving the puffs of smoke that appeared. If one didn't know better one might think of her as nothing more than a dazzling purple bird flying through the snow.


End file.
